1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to control system for automobile air conditioners and, more particularly, to an improvement in a position feedback loop for an actuator to maintain constant a selected temperature within the car.
2. Description of Prior Art
The conventional position feedback circuit is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,315,730 granted on Apr. 25, 1967 to Weaver et al.
Such a conventional position feedback loop includes a potentiometer, the arm of which is mechanically linked to a control arm of an actuator to provide a voltage linearly proportional to the control arm position.
Using a potentiometer results not only in higher cost but also in defectively increasing the mechanical load to the actuator.